


Make Me Your Bitch!

by Cadeauxxx



Category: Britney Spears (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Big black cock, Blow Jobs, Cumshot, F/M, Hip Hop, Interracial Relationship, Titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadeauxxx/pseuds/Cadeauxxx
Summary: An up and coming Rap/Hip Hop music star makes Britney Spears into his bitch.





	Make Me Your Bitch!

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This story is completely fictional and did not happen. All characters and names are fictional and were made up.

**Los Angeles, California**  
  
Bright glares from the fluorescent lights created an illuminated view of the room. Fans were spinning over to the left side of the room while the weights and fitness cycles were in use. The gym was usually in good use during the afternoon hours of the week day. Right now, a handful of men and women were operating the tools given to have a proper work out. A man took a deep breath as he laid back on the weight training bench and began to lift. Shirtless, the sweat dripped from his ripped abs. This was a common occurrence within the week for him to work out. A gold Cuban link necklace with a dollar sign dangled from his neck down over his black skin. From his ears were a pair of expensive headphones playing soft music while he lifted the large weight and did his work out.   
  
Michael M. Bishop was a busy man with talents. The 26 year old rapper had become a star just three years ago with a hit on his debut album. It helped that he was signed to a major record label. From a teenager, he had spent most of his time dancing and training. Before he began to rap, he wanted to become a break dancer. That all changed 6 years ago after his 20th birthday when he stepped in with a friend and hit the stage to rap. A local club in L.A. that was frequented by a big name music mogul noticed the young man as proper talent to become a star. After three years in the background serving as a backing vocalist and writing lyrics for established singers, Michael got his big break; changing his name from 'Michael M.' to 'Money Mike' on record.   
  
At 6"5, he had taken care of his body with routine work outs to build up muscles. It was part of his image, to take his shirt off in videos or on stage and show off his strongly built black body. Every Tuesday and Wednesday he did work outs at a gym, while using Thursday to do a 2 hour jog. He kept his head shaved with just short hair and occasionally put a big diamond ear ring up in his left ear. Only a tattoo of a Roman numeral 'VI' remained on his left chest over his heart. The meaning being that he was the sixth son in his family. Growing up in tough times with a poor family, he never forgot the struggle of where he came from. Often times using his lyrics to demonstrate the struggle, when he wasn't rapping about money and his sexual adventures.   
  
While slowly lifting the weight, he felt his phone vibrating in the pocket of his shorts. Taking in a deep breath, Mike lifted the weight slowly back on the rack above him. He reached his hand into his pocket then and answered his phone, bringing it up to his ear.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Hello Michael, are you busy right now?"   
  
He leaned up from the weight bench and sat up before answering back. It was his manager in studio: David Jones.   
  
"I was working out, ya know? It's Tuesday after all."   
  
"Oh yeah, I know. But I had to call you about something that's come up. Can you come to the studio within an hour or so?"   
  
"What for?"   
  
"We need your input on a new producer that has made some backing tracks for you. I know, you already did 5 songs on some of your own backing tracks but I think you're gonna like this better."   
  
Mike rolled his eyes while talking on the phone. David could be such an annoyance sometimes with changing his mind about an album. There was no sense in really arguing with the old man though. Mike did appreciate everything he had done for him to help him make a career, he would feel bad if he talked down to the guy.   
  
"Fine, I'll come over right away."  
  
"Great, I'll be expecting you."   
  
The phone clicked hanging up and now Mike took a sigh as he got up from the work bench. This was calling off a work out early, but at least he got the 2 hours in. He made his way out of the gym's main room to retreat back to where he had his locker and to change out of his work out clothes. After changing, he would have to hit the road and take the short drive out back to the studio. First, he figured it was not a hassle to drop by and have a little snack from a drive thru fast food joint. After all the working out he did, nothing hurt to splurge a little from his diet.   
  
******************  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
Mike took his time going from point A to point B and finally to the studio. He pulled up his BMW and stepped out, wearing a low cut T-shirt with an old 80's metal band on it and his blue jean shorts. Below, he had a cheap pair of sneakers. Despite the millions of dollars he had, he wasn't one to blow his money on fashion choices. A casual dress code made him blend in out of the public eye. He took the back door to the studio, knowing that where he always had to go was upstairs where his sessions room remained. Going up the long staircase, David awaited for his younger musician as he came at him with a smile over his face. The old man was in his 60's and had been a long time companion in the business.   
  
"There you are, Michael! Come along, there's someone else here for you to meet."   
  
Ignoring his manager's words, Mike walked right past him as they moved to the door facing one of the session rooms. From the right side of the room, he looked over to see a short blonde haired woman standing in a pair of black shorts and a low cut black shirt. Her belly button was obviously pierced, but without a ring today. His eyes wandered over a strong built stomach with amazing abs, just before he looked up to see a nice pair of breasts and a face with the most beautiful smile. There was no way Mike could mistake this woman, it was Britney Spears. He froze in his tracks as Britney looked at him and smiled.   
  
"Hi, you're Money Mike right?"   
  
She said his name! He smiled big before nodding and replying.   
  
"Yeah, and you can't tell me that you ain't Britney Spears."   
  
"What if I told you I'm not, would you believe me?"   
  
He laughed at her as she offered her hand out to him. Mike shook her hand as David walked on by and then spoke up.   
  
"There she is! Michael, this is Britney Spears as you know. Britney here is looking for new talent to record on a new song of hers. She needs someone who can rap good, maybe you?"   
  
Looking back at Britney, Mike watched her nod before she spoke up.   
  
"Yes, I need someone for a lead single to help me out. I'd like you to be a choice."   
  
"Me?"   
  
"Yes you, silly! You're Money Mike after all, I love your style!"   
  
David looked over at both of them to get Mike's attention, but the young man's eyes were glued to Britney. This was his crush as a young boy and to have her say his stage name and want to work together? That was enough to make him feel like he had finally made it somewhere in the music industry. When it seemed apparent that David could not get his attention, he spoke up.   
  
"Britney, I hope you don't mind waiting for a minute. I have to introduce Michael here to a couple producers working on his new album."   
  
"Oh, that's okay! I ain't going anywhere!"   
  
She smiled at him as she watched David walk him into the door to the sessions room. Once the door shut, Mike was too excited to contain himself.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me I was gonna be meeting Britney Spears? I would have rushed over here instead of taking my time."   
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise, I didn't think you were gonna be that ecstatic over some washed up pop star."   
  
"Hey man, she might not be hitting #1 singles anymore, but that woman's body is still bangin'."   
  
David rolled his eyes.   
  
"Yeah, yeah...Come on, this is the producer I want you to meet. This is Franklin T."   
  
Across the room sat a black man in a denim jacket with a couple of necklaces on. He flashes Mike a two fingers as 'peace' before the two walked over to shake hands in a proper introduction. Outside the studio room, Britney bit her lower lip before she was escorted downstairs back into the waiting hall. She was happy that she found the one rapper she wanted for her lead single on a new album. At the moment, she was working to make her new album more urban and modernized. She knew that she couldn't make every song a dance hit in the clubs, there had to be another audience to reach out to.   
  
In a strange coincidence, Britney's management realized that she already was on the same label as Money Mike. She had heard all about him as the new hot shot rapper over the past few years. Britney had seen some of his music videos a couple months back and was impressed. From there on, she had figured he was someone she wanted to work with for a lead single that could possibly shoot up the charts for multiple genres. Little did she know of how much he admired her. She was the one white woman he had the biggest crush on back during his teen years and that feeling never went away. Mike couldn't get his mind off Britney as he met Franklin.  
  
Within 30 minutes of the meet with Bishop, Mike already was thinking about the song that Britney wanted. He discussed ideas with Bishop and listened to a couple backing tracks that had already been edited. Nodding his head, he was already impressed. Only with a couple tweaks of slowing down verses, that's all his old tracks would need to be edited with new instrumentals. Once the two came to a quick agreement, he left the session room and set his mind on Britney. Down the hall, he met her in the waiting room giving her a big smile before sitting down next to her.   
  
"Sorry about that Britney, kinda embarrassment. To meet you and get pulled away into a room like that..."  
  
He shook his head and she laughed.   
  
"Oh, don't worry about it! It's happened to me before too! I know how it is, you stay busy in the studio."   
  
"Yeah, well I wanted to come out and see you. You said something about working on a single together.   
  
Britney nodded.   
  
"I already have the song worked out and on disc. There's a cut in it where I just need one verse where you can do your rapping stuff. At the end, you can do some fill ins over the final chorus."   
  
Mike nodded.   
  
"Alright, that sounds good. You got the song on you now?"   
  
Giving him a little smile, she reached into her purse and handed him a burned blank CD with a heart marker written over it.   
  
"There you go. If you want to do it, I'd be very happy."  
  
"Me? I can't believe you, Miss. Britney Spears wanting to work with me!"   
  
Laughing at him, Britney smiled big.   
  
"What person wouldn't want to work with you? I saw that last music video of yours that had all the girls dancing in it. Some of those are my dancers, you know?"   
  
Giving him a wink, Mike smiled big and just shook his head.   
  
"No, no...I didn't know that, wow!"   
  
"Yeah, who do you think taught them to shake it like that?"   
  
She clapped her hands as he laughed. Mike just smiled as he accepted the CD from her and held it in his left hand.   
  
"They learned from the best, that's all I can say. I'll give this a listen and see what I can come up with."  
  
Nodding her head, Britney smiled.   
  
"Alright, call me up when you have something done. You got your phone on you?"   
  
"Yeah, right here."   
  
"Let me see it."   
  
Mike reached into his right pocket and grabbed his phone before handing it to her. Britney immediately pulled up the contacts and inserted her name in and her personal cell phone number before handing him the phone back.   
  
"There you go, call me when you have it done. Or you can text, I like to text anytime."   
  
"I will do, so how long are you town for?"   
  
"2 weeks before I go back to Vegas. I'm taking some time off to relax. Maybe we can hang out sometime after you're done with that song."   
  
"I'd be honored."   
  
Britney smiled big when he said those words. A man like him would be honored to spend time with her, she knew he was attracted to her. She watched him rise up from his seat and then wave at her.  
  
"I'll see you around Britney, it was my pleasure to meet you."   
  
"Oh no sweetie, the pleasure was all mine."   
  
She winked at him before he smiled and began to walk back upstairs. Mike's mind was all over the place now. He finally got to meet his dream woman in life. It didn't matter if she was in her 30's or not, she still looked beautiful. To him, Britney would always be the legendary pop princess. To be able to work in a song with her was something he had only dreamed of years ago when he first was getting started. Right now, he was planning on listening to her song and working out vocals for it. She didn't exactly give him a due date for the finished product, but that wasn't going to stop him from working on it. Mike liked to get things done on time and put a dedicated working effort into his music.   
  
******************  
  
1 DAY LATER  
  
Wednesday afternoon came with a change in schedule. Despite it being one of his gym days to work out, Mike called it off and hit the studio by himself. The previous night, he stayed up listening to Britney's song and letting his mind get a creative flow of what to do with it. There was a tight spot for about a minute where he had time to add in a rap verse. Usually, he liked to free style something on the spot but today he was doing something different. This wasn't some pop star or anyone else asking for a favor, this was Britney Spears. Mike wasn't going to waste her time, he wanted to make sure he got something that she would love.   
  
He spent two hours thinking up lyrics and getting a flow going of his rap to put in her music. The song was about love and a relationship, so he decided to add in a little something. As if he was a character dating her in the song, making reference to those curves and her voluptuous body. Near the end, he did fills on the chorus ending for her from request. Going through the song again and again to make sure he had worked it perfectly, Mike wasn't exactly done after he had mixed his vocals on track. He wanted to try and impress Britney even more by remixing the song.   
  
For the last few hours in the studio, he used his mixing software and worked the magic to split the song up and begin to remix the instrumental beat in the background. It took over an hour to get a good instrumental mixed and isolate her vocal tracks. After he was done, he added in another verse of his rapping. A verse that spoke of her to 'move that body and shake that ass'. Mike often had sexual lyrics in his songs, when he wasn't singing about money. He had nothing but lustful desires for Britney, something he had dreamed about for years. He didn't care if he pretty much put those thoughts out in the open with the remix. He wanted to fuck her, something to dream about at night.   
  
After he was done with his remix, he texted her from the studio. She quickly replied within seconds to send him an email address to send the songs to. At the computer, Mike wasted no time at all uploading them in a file from his email account and then sending them over. Once he was done, he turned the computer off and turned out the lights to the studio to retreat back home to his mansion. It wasn't until he got in his car did he receive a text back from Britney in all caps 'FUCKING YES, I LOVE IT'. He smiled big when he read her text. Another one followed 'OMG, hot beats!' She seemed to be very satisfied with the songs. A couple minutes later, his phone was ringing with her calling. He answered it before shoving his key into the ignition of the car. Britney spoke loudly.   
  
"Oh my god! I fucking love this! You did an amazing job and I like the remix too! It's hot!"   
  
"I'm glad you like it, Britney. I worked hard all day on-"  
  
"I love don't like it, I LOVE IT! Especially the remix!"   
  
He couldn't believe how excited she sounded over the phone, cutting him off in his words. Britney spoke up again.   
  
"I just sent the songs back to my management for the single. Look, please don't put it on social media or anything. My team wants this single to be a secret right now and a bit surprise to the fans. I might even be able to get a music video going for it."   
  
Mike gasped when he heard the words about a video.   
  
"If you're doing a video, can I be in it?"   
  
"Of course! Oh my god, we can wear matching money symbol necklaces like that chain you got!"   
  
She laughed at him over the phone, he couldn't believe what all she was saying. Britney spoke back up again.   
  
"So...Mike, what are you doing Friday? Are you gonna be busy?"   
  
"No, I won't be busy at all. I am going jogging tomorrow though. I always like to jog on Thursdays unless I'm on tour."   
  
"Mmmm, nice. I like a man that takes care of his body. Would you mind inviting me over Friday afternoon? I wanna see your place."   
  
His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he starred down at the steering wheel of his car. Britney Spears just asked to come over to his place. He felt this was a dream.   
  
"You serious? You wanna come over to my crib?"   
  
"Yeah! I wanna see Money Mike's crib! Let me see this place you rap about in your songs."   
  
He laughed at her words. He couldn't believe her, knowing that she was listening to his music and taking note like that.   
  
"Alright, you got it. Friday, that's our day."   
  
"Yay! Thank you for the remix hun, I will call you Friday morning and we can make plans."   
  
Hanging up the phone, Mike couldn't help but sit there thinking about the whole thought. His world had been changed since yesterday when this woman walked into his life. Now she wanted to come over to his place. He couldn't help but think about the fact she mentioned his songs. He had a number of songs where he talked about bringing girls back to his crib and fucking them. Could Britney have been listening to those songs? Did she want to become one of those women he referenced in his music? He already was thinking about the possibility if he could fuck her, let alone put it in a song to brag about such an achievement in life. He let the thought slip his mind momentarily as he started the car and began to drive back home.   
  
******************  
  
2 DAYS LATER  
  
The morning sun had risen as one would always expect. With no bad weather in sight, this Friday looked like a usual L.A. day. Mike had did his jogging around the neighborhood yesterday but he just could not shake the thought of Britney on his mind. The fact that she wanted to be invited over to his place was enough to put his mind in a different place. He made sure yesterday that his mansion was cleaned up to impress the guest who would be arriving during the afternoon. Outside, the swimming pool to his mansion sat with a Greek statue that poured out the water into the oval shaped pool. It was his pride and joy, the part of his home he was the most proud of.   
  
For Britney, she couldn't help but play into this rapper's mind. She had heard his music and all the lyrical bragging of his sex life. Weather it was all a show in the music or not, she didn't care. She had been single for over a year now and happily living a life where she could indulge in sexual fun without it ended up all over the paparazzi gossip magazines. She thought about him all morning before finally making the call and getting his address to the mansion out in the hills. It would be 1 PM by the time her white Mercedes Benz was pulling into his driveway. This gave Mike just enough time to be ready waiting for her.   
  
He dressed down for himself. Just a white muscle shirt and some cargo shorts, no jewelry needed for today. Mike wanted to show her his strong muscles over his body, though he was more concerned about what she would be wearing. A couple minutes later, he would have this answer revealed for himself. He watched the white car pull into the driveway and Britney stepped out by herself. The sun shined down over her glasses as she stood tall in a pair of black high heels. Her legs were covered in stone washed blue jeans with a big leather belt over them. Like a couple days ago, Mike could see her amazing built stomach. This time, she had a silver piercing in her belly button and a low cut white top to finish off her outfit. 

 

Britney was dressed to kill. She walked up the steps slowly, as she seen him at the front door. For Mike, it was like he was watching her in slow motion. A blinding glare from the sun made it across her big dark sunglasses. Once she stood face to face with him, she took the sunglasses off revealing her beautiful face. She wore heavy black eye liner around her eyes and then smiled big.   
  
"Good day Mike, thanks for inviting me."   
  
"You're welcome Britney, god damn you look beautiful today."   
  
Smiling big she waved at him.   
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Well come on in, this is my place after all."   
  
As the door open, she stepped in and boomed her high heels loudly over the floor. Mike just stood in the door way as he watched Britney walk in. From behind, his eyes trailed down her back and gazed into that amazing ass of hers tucked in her pair of jeans. Britney walked around the main room of his mansion, dangling her sunglasses in her hand. He went on and shut the door behind them and then she spoke up while looking around the place.   
  
"Wow, this is a nice place you got here Mike! So this is it, the Money Mike mansion..."  
  
Stepping behind her, he walked her towards the living room. He nodded to her words, not sure what she meant at first. Britney's eyes wandered all over the place, looking at every decoration he had to show his wealth. There was some Greek statues sitting in display, almost similar to those from the film Scarface. In the living room was a large white couch and a coffee table. She figured this was where he spent most of the day. Mike spoke up.   
  
"So you like my crib, Britney?"   
  
Turning to look at him, she smiled. Leaning over to rest her sunglasses down on the coffee table.   
  
"I love it, it's just like all those music videos. Were those videos shot here?"   
  
Mike nodded his head, grinning big like a winner. Britney stomped her heels around the room again, creating more large boom boom sounds. He spoke up.   
  
"How about I show you the pool?"   
  
"Oh yeah, I would love to see!"   
  
Stepping in front of her, he led her to the back door where the lights were blinding through the windows. He opened the door and led her back outside where his pool was. Britney looked upon the sight and smiled. She recognized it from one of his music videos. Turning to look back at him, she smirked.   
  
"Too bad I didn't bring a bikini. I could get in the pool with you."   
  
He laughed to her and nodded.   
  
"Yeah, I'd probably like that. Nice day for a swim."   
  
She began to walk over the marble stone floor near the pool. Her heels clicked and clacked with the sound of the fountain pouring into the pool. Mile's eyes trailed down to that juicy ass in her jeans. He watched it move back and forth with each step she made. Once Britney had walked all the way, she stopped and turned around. A huge smile came over her lips before she placed her hands on her hips, almost as if she was modeling for him. She spoke up, burning away the business talk before she began to take her clothes off.   
  
"So...I submitted your remix and the final copy of the single back to my management last night. They were impressed! Told me to wait until two weeks to get everything situated with both of our management and then we will be ready to release it."   
  
"Oh yeah, that's great babe. They liked the remix too?"   
  
Britney nodded, still smiling.   
  
"The remix will be released as a separate single. They liked it too, especially the additional verses you put on."   
  
Walking towards him, her heels clicked loudly before she stood face to face with Mike. Looking into his eyes, Britney's eyes moved down to see the chiseled features over his tight muscle shirt. She knew this man was built, strong enough to handle her. Mike looked down into her eyes and smiled.   
  
"So, I take it that the single will be released as 'Britney Spears featuring Money Mike'?"   
  
She simply nodded while running her hands up his chest to feel his abs. Mike just stood there letting her touch him as she spoke back up.   
  
"Yeah...but to be honest with you Mike, I didn't come here to discuss business."  
  
Britney moved to run her hands up to cup the back of his head now. Leaning in to him so he could inhale the scene of her strong perfume while she looked into his big brown eyes with her own. Mike softly replied.   
  
"Oh yeah? Then what did you come here for?"   
  
Raising her eyebrow at him, Britney knew she had to play this smart. It wasn't too hard to seduce a rapper she figured, but she had something better up her sleeve. To see if she could force him to blush. Leaning in, her lips so close to his. She softly replied.   
  
"I needed to see if it's true...the stuff you sing about in your songs. About how Money Mike likes to fuck bitches in his mansion."   
  
Before she gave him a chance to respond, she leaned in and kissed his lips softly. Mike closed his eyes and stood there, embracing the moment. He was having a kiss with Britney Spears, the woman of his dreams back in his youth. Upon breaking the kiss, Britney stepped back a bit and spoke again.   
  
"I wanna know if it's true!"   
  
Mike played stupid with a respond.   
  
"Is what true, baby?"   
  
Laughing at him, Britney spoke again mocking some of his lyrics that she had heard one of his albums.   
  
"If it's true about Money Mike having that big dick and putting bitches in their place with a nice hard fucking!"   
  
Reaching out for her hand, Mike grinned as he pulled her closer towards him and replied.   
  
"What exactly do you want, Britney?"   
  
She smiled at him and spoke in a serious tone.   
  
"What do I want? I want you to make me your bitch...I want to be the latest bitch that got herself fucked at Money Mike's mansion."   
  
Mike grinned before replying, teasing her to see how serious she was.   
  
"Oh yeah? You want to be my bitch, Britney?"   
  
She nodded, smiling big.   
  
"Yeah! I see you've got a nice strong body. I think you're tough enough to handle me."  
  
Laughing at her, he clapped his hands as she stepped back.   
  
"First thing's first for you Britney, my bitches don't wear clothes in the mansion. I want you to strip down."   
  
"Gladly!"   
  
Turning her back to him, Britney grabbed her short top and pulled it over her head to free her large tits. She threw the little shirt down to the marble stone below her. Next, she took the large brown belt and slid it out of the hoops of her jeans and then unbuttoned them. With her back still turned to him, she used both hands and pulled her jeans down. Her huge lily white southern ass was exposed to him with only a black g-string tucked in the middle. Mike's eyes watched as the pop princess stood with her jeans pushed down to her knees. Britney turned around and looked at him,biting her lower lip while she took her hand smacked her left ass cheek to tease him. Finally, she stepped out of her heels so she could get her jeans off her legs. As Britney stood naked to him, Mike grinned big.   
  
"God damn...I always knew you were hot as hell, but seeing this in person brings it to a while other level."   
  
Britney giggled before turning around to him. His eyes looked over her perfect breasts. They were big and beautiful and he could see the small black g-string covering her pussy, begging to be pulled down. She gave him a mischievous smile before Mike spoke back up.   
  
"You know, you were my favorite white woman back when I was growing up. My first white girlfriend, she looked just like you."   
  
She laughed at him, leaning towards him with her naked body. With a better view of her, he took his hand and ran it over her shoulder. Britney grabbed the money sign of his large necklace, holding it in her hand as she looked up into his eyes and responded.   
  
"Well, today you get the real thing...and I get the hottest rapper in the music business today."   
  
Mike leaned in and kissed her lips after those words. God, he had only dreamed of this woman so many years. It was still somewhat unbelievable that she was standing right here naked before him, dancing her tongue along his. After breaking the kiss, she moved when he pointed his finger at her big 'fuck me pumps' high heels sitting on the marble stone of the walkway.   
  
"Britney baby, get those high heels back on for me. You're gonna need them."   
  
Without responding, she simply walked over and slipped her feet back into the large pair of high heels. Mike grabbed the back door and opened it. When she turned to face him, she stomped her heels forward over to the door as he stepped back and spoke.   
  
"Go on, get in the living room. We're about to have some fun!"   
  
"Mmmmm, yes we are!"   
  
Britney was so excited. For two whole nights, she listened to one of his albums and was studying his lyrics. He had one particular song where he constantly mentioned 'fucking bitches' at his mansion. Britney thought it was cute, she didn't always listen to rap but she liked it. She already could picture him writing songs with references to fucking her, something that would become a possibility after today. There was also the songs referencing his big dick and what he did with his bitches. Back in the living room, Britney looked at him before dropping down to her knees. All smiles, she looked up at him as she grabbed the front of his cargo shorts.   
  
"I'm ready to see that big fucking cock that you talked about so much in one song!"   
  
"Yeah, go on and get it out..."   
  
Mike's eyes gazed down to watch Britney unbuttoning his cargo shorts and sliding them down with his underwear. His huge black cock sprang to life as she wrapped her little white hand around it. Here he was standing like a king with his dream girl, down on her knees holding his cock. Britney looked at it as she began to stroke it and then looked up into his eyes. She kissed the head softly. Smiling back at him, she couldn't help but compliment him.   
  
"You really do have a great big dick, just like you bragged!"   
  
He nodded to her.   
  
"Yeah, don't I baby?"   
  
"Mmmmm, yes you do!"   
  
Grabbing the end of his shirt, he went on and quickly threw it up over his head and took it off. Thanks to Britney, both of them were completely naked now. Only the black thong and heels remained on her body. Mike watched her open her mouth and sink his dark meat into her jaws. She went slowly at first, sucking on it while using her little hand to stroke his cock in sync with her lips pushing down on the first few inches. Mike had a nice thick, long cock. Already, Britney was thinking about how he was going to tear her pussy and ass up with this big monster. She took her time slobbering all over his black shaft before bobbing her head up and down on it. Slowly, she enjoyed his meat. While watching her, Mike was very impressed as he moaned out. Everyone in the business heard the stories of Britney's wild days. It was common knowledge that deep down, she was a sex animal in the bedroom.   
  
Right now, he was witnessing just that as her mouth bobbed up and down on his long black cock. Loud sucking sounds were among the only thing he could hear from down below. After a few minutes, he decided to see how far she could handle his cock. He ran his hands up into her golden hair and began to take control. Britney got the hint and immediately removed her hands from his shaft. Mike pushed her mouth all the way down on his cock until he felt the head hit the back of her throat. She didn't gag or cough on it, he moaned loudly. He was so impressed with her. Mike let go of the back of her head and just watched her mouth slowly slide back up to the head and then release his cock from her mouth with a couple of saliva strings flowing back to her mouth.   
  
"God damn, you know how to suck dick!"   
  
"Yeah! Yeah, I do!"   
  
"Come on baby, get up on the couch for me. Sit down on the couch..."   
  
Britney rose from her knees on the floor and then looked over at the couch behind her. She didn't quite know what he meant to sit down on the couch but she followed his command. Looking over at him, her eyes watched as he began to put his feet down into the couch and climb up over her. Britney laughed, somewhat confused on what he was about to do.   
  
"What are you about to do, Mike?"   
  
"Just open your mouth for me, baby."   
  
Laying her head flat on the back of the couch, Britney soon realized what he wanted to do. He had climbed up and grabbed a hold of the back of her head. She put her hands up on his thighs and then Mike fed his big black cock into her waiting mouth. Britney leaned up and began to bob her head up and down on his meat. Moaning into the shaft, 'Mmmmmm, mmmmm' she devoured his dark meat while Mike planted his hands down at the edge of the couch and watched the legendary blonde princess of pop suck his cock. Moaning loudly, Mike couldn't help but brag.   
  
"Fuck! That's it, suck that dick!"   
  
He moved his hand back to back of her head but it didn't matter. Britney slobbered her way up and down, bobbing her head furiously over his shaft. She used her left hand to trail down her tight fit body and poke between her g-string. She shoved two of her fingers into her pussy and began to finger herself while sucking on him. His cock slipped out of her mouth as Mike let her have a short break. Britney looked at his massive black dick and spit on it. Her saliva flowing down her chin and running down her neck. Enveloping her lips back around his cock, she went back to sucking while still fingering her pussy.  
  
This time, Britney bobbed her head harder and faster while sucking his dick. Mike just stood there watching her suck, she was devouring his long dark meat. He knew that if he remained allowing her to just suck him like this, she was going to end up making him cum sooner than he wanted to. He wanted to be inside her pussy before he busted a nut. Putting his hand down on her forehead, he pushed her down to allow his cock to release from her mouth with a loud pop noise. Saliva strings dangling from his dick back to her mouth.   
  
"I want to be in your pussy now."   
  
Britney giggled at him, using her hand to collect the excessive saliva and run it down her stomach. Her spit glistened brightly over her beautiful white body. Mike moved down from the couch and stood on his feet again. The main reason he wanted Britney sitting up on the couch was that it gave him the perfect position to fuck her. Since she demanded to be his bitch, he was going to take control and fuck her all day until she was worn out. She watched him move down and then grab her little g string and push it down her legs. Britney shook her legs to let it fall down to her heels and to the floor. She smirked up at him before laughing.   
  
"Ohhhhh yeah, Mike! Don't tease me! Just give it to me! Fuck me!! Fuck me like I'm one of those whores in your music videos!!"   
  
Her words made him laugh a little. He stood before her and grabbed his hard cock. Pushing it towards her entrance where he could see her pussy was shaved and wet. Once his long black cock began to slide into her, Britney gasped and looked up into his eyes. Mike pushed in, moaning as he entered her. He placed both of his hands down on her stomach to grip her sides before he made the first thrust into that lovely pussy. Britney gasped for breath before softly speaking.  
  
"Oh my god!"   
  
Mike didn't bother with her words, he simply bucked his hips forward and let his cock explore her tight loving cup. This was the one pussy he always wanted more than anything and he was going to fuck her in every way he could today. Britney bit her lower lip and looked up into his face before gasping for air once again, she yelled.   
  
"Oh my god, yes!! FUCK ME!!!"   
  
To start things out, he went slow. Pushing his dick in and out of her pussy just so he could look at Britney's face and hear her whimpering. Mike decided to tease her by speaking softly back to her.   
  
"Yeah, you like that?"   
  
"Ohhhh yeah, I do, I want more!"   
  
"More!? You wanna be my bitch and take this big black dick?"   
  
"Yes! I want it! I am your bitch!"   
  
With another thrust, he smirked down at her and teased her some more with dirty talk.   
  
"Does that feel good?"   
  
"Ohhhh yeah! That feels good!"   
  
"Lean up for me, Britney...wrap your arms around my neck."   
  
Mike watched as she leaned forward on the couch, to the point she was sitting on him. He moved around to the point he was sitting on the couch and holding her in his arms on his lap, with his cock buried deep within her. She obeyed his wish, wrapping her arms around him to look into his eyes. Mike wanted to kiss her while he pumped his shaft into that pussy. He pushed his mouth to hers and then bit her lower lip. Britney sunk her tongue into his mouth as Mike began to pump his cock harder into that pussy. She moaned into his mouth, feeling him pick up the pace and begin to fuck her harder. The sound of his big black balls slapping up against her lily white southern ass could be heard among the moaning.   
  
Breaking the kiss, Britney closed her eyes and leaned her neck up for him to begin kissing up and down her neck. Mike opened his mouth and slobbered over her neck. Meanwhile, her huge breasts were pushing into his strong built stomach. They shook and bounced while her hardened nipples crashed up against his rough skin. Mike lifted himself up off the couch and this time, he turned around. He sank down to his knees, allowing Britney to plant her heels into the floor while he still pumped into her. Opening her eyes, she yelled out.   
  
"Yeah! That's it! Keep fuckin' me! HARDER!!!"   
  
She was amazed with this man and the power he had to fuck her with his strength. Britney used her left hand to cup his shoulder while dancing her other hand off his opposite shoulder. Mike moved his mouth to the right side of her neck and sucked on it while he had slowed down, still pumping his shaft into her pussy. He made one final hard thrust into her before stopping, it was time for a new position. More than anything, Mike wanted to watch her ride him. He lifted her up off him, freeing his dick from her pussy as Britney sat back on the couch.   
  
"You wanna ride it, baby girl?"   
  
Nodding her head, Britney giggled loudly. Her southern accent began to come out as she spoke.   
  
"Ohhhh mah gawddd! Yeah! I wanna ride this big fuckin' black dick!"   
  
Mike laughed listening to her southern accent while he moved back on the couch. He sat down and leaned back, giving her a perfect position to mount him. Britney climbed over to him and straddled her legs to sink down into the couch. On top of him, she grabbed a hold of his massive dark pole and while looking into his eyes, she began to slowly slide it up as she sank down onto it. Mike's eyes gazed over her perfect body. Looking at her amazing abs and that beautiful little belly button ring, before he starred into those huge white tits. Britney took a deep breath before lowering herself, sinking his cock all the way into her pussy.   
  
"Ohhhhh yeah, that's it baby! Ride it!"   
  
Without responding to him, she began to push herself up and down. Britney rode his long black cock hard, proving to Mike that she had the strength to match him during sex like this. Britney put her hands on the back of his legs as he was sitting down, moaning loudly as she rode him. Her big breasts were bouncing and shaking as Mike just put his hands behind his head and enjoyed the ride.   
  
"Yeah, that's it Britney! Ride it! Go girl!"   
  
"Ohhhh yeah! You like that, Mike!?"   
  
"I fucking love it!"   
  
Smack. Smack. Smack. The loud sound of his balls slapping up against her ass were the only thing that she could hear besides their moaning. Britney came to a sudden stop and leaned over to cup his face. Mike leaned up and the two shared yet another kiss between the lips. He took advantage of Britney having stopped and began to thrust his hips to fuck her pussy again, she moaned into his mouth before he wrapped his hands around her to keep her leaned down. Britney screamed. 

 

"Oh yeah! That's it! Fuck me, Mike!"   
  
"Oh yeah, you want me to fuck you!? You like it!?"   
  
"Ohhhhhh, I love it! HARDER!!!"   
  
Her screams were enough to nearly leave him deafened in the ears. Harder and faster, he rammed his cock into that pussy while listening to her scream. Britney kept her head down near his ear, screaming and moaning the entire time. She wanted him to force her to cum and given the current ramming of her pussy, that was going to come sooner or later.   
  
"Gonna make me cum, OHHHH GAWWDD!!!"   
  
That thick southern accent of hers slurred once again, but Mike didn't slow down from his hard thrusts into that sweet pussy. Britney's screaming echoed all through out the room, creating quite an uproar. Groaning, Mike knew he couldn't hold back before he was going to cum so he came to a stop and looked over at Britney before speaking to her with orders.   
  
"Get off of me, roll over...yeah, roll over on the couch, that's it."   
  
She had to catch her breath, she was so close to her orgasm. Britney couldn't believe that he simply wouldn't finish her off like this, but she didn't complain. Moving off him, she rolled over onto the left side of the couch. Still breathing heavily, she swallowed her breath as she watched Mike get up from the couch and stand before her. She didn't understand, he wanted to watch his long black cock enter her pussy one last time. Just the visual and experiencing this moment made it so much better. He wanted to have her legs mounted up on his shoulders to fully create the dream fantasy he had of fucking Britney for years. Standing before her, he grabbed her legs and motioned for her to push them. She smiled at him and arched them up on his shoulders. His hands held onto her legs as he thrust his cock into her one last time. Britney screamed.   
  
"OHHHH, GAWWWDDD!!! You like dat pussy, don't you?"   
  
Mike smirked hearing her thick southern accent once more, he looked down to see that perfect white body while he pumped his cock into her. Britney put her hands up on her breasts to squeeze him, something that gave him an idea.   
  
"Fuck yeah, I love this pussy!"  
  
"Mmmmmm, oh yeah! I love that big black cock! I want you to make me cum! Make me cum, Mike!!!"   
  
"Oh yeah, cum for me Britney!"   
  
Holding onto her legs while they remained arched up on his shoulders, Mike made one final hard thrust into her pussy and then he watched her gasp for breath. Britney's eyes became huge as she squeezed her breasts and then she cried out in her voice.   
  
"YESSSSSSSSS!!!!! FUCK!!!!!"   
  
That loud voice echoed all through the living room of the mansion. It was mind shattering to him, he had just forced Britney Spears of all women to having an orgasm. Her legs began to shake in his hands and then he moaned at the feeling. He had held off from busting a nut within her and immediately got an idea when he seen her playing with her breasts.  
  
"Hold those tits apart for me, baby!"   
  
Britney was still catching her breath, but that didn't stop her from moving her body. She still had enough energy to kill off. She removed her legs from his shoulders and spread them out. Mike leaned down and grabbed both of her huge white breasts in his hands. Squeezing them as she looked into his eyes and smiled.   
  
"You like those titties?"   
  
"Yeah, I fucking love them!"   
  
She laughed when he leaned down and began to lick the nipple of her left tit. Britney cupped the back of his head and leaned him forward to place a kiss over his lips. Looking up into his eyes, she spoke low.   
  
"You want to fuck my tits, hun?"   
  
Mike smiled big and nodded. She knew exactly how he wanted to finish himself off. For Mike, he wanted to explore every part of her amazing body. It didn't matter if Britney wasn't the biggest pop icon in the world anymore, her body was still gorgeous and perfect to his taste. Moving up, Mike let his feet sink down into the couch before he pushed his knees out and sat down on Britney's stomach. She pushed her breasts apart so he could he push his big black cock between her tits and then she smashed them together. Her eyes looked down to watch his long shaft as the man began to thrust forward, fucking her tits. Britney squealed in excitement.   
  
"Ohhhhh, yes! Fuck my titties! Fuck them with your huge black dick!!"   
  
Looking up into his face, Britney had the biggest smile he had seen. He looked at her before his eyes gazed back down to see his cock pushing up and down between those milky white breasts. It was a wonder that he managed to hold off blowing a load when he was in her pussy, but now she was going to get a river of cum. Taking a couple more thrusts between her tits, he watched her look down and open her mouth. Each time he pushed up, her tongue brushed over the head of his meat pole. He grunted, trying so hard to hold off but he couldn't. Mike groaned in his voice.   
  
"Ohhhhhhh shit, I'm cumming!!!"   
  
Britney watched his cock take one final thrust and then he exploded. A long stream of cum shot between her tits and to her neck, creating a river of semen. She looked up at and bust out laughing as she felt more of his warm sticky substance spilling out. Mike was still pumping his dick between her tits while he shot wad after wad of cum between them. Britney was still laughing at the whole feeling and seeing that look on his face of pleasure. She knew this man just had his mind blown.   
  
"Oh my god, that was so fuckin' HOT!! Mmmmmm, all your cum between my tits. Mmmmmm, so hot."   
  
He made one final thrust between those breasts before coming to a stop. Britney let go of her breasts and watched him move off of her. With Mike standing up and looking down, she ran her hands up through her hair while looking down at the mess. Cum stuck between her tits created a web, while he had a thick stream of his seed flowing like a river. Looking down at it, she used her hand to collect some of it and feed it to her mouth. Sucking it off her finger tips loudly, Mike watched her and moaned.   
  
"God that was amazing, clean yourself up good baby...When you get done, I want you to get up and get on all fours for me."   
  
She looked up at him and smirked.   
  
"Why? Are you going to fuck my ass next?"   
  
Without saying a word, Mike just nodded his head. Britney giggled in excitement, collecting more cum up with her hands before responding.   
  
"Oh, yes! I was gonna say...I've never fucked a black guy that didn't want to bend me over and pound me in the ass!"   
  
Mike bust out laughing at her words. Britney loved to have her thick juicy ass pounded and after he made references to her ass in his remix song with 'shake dat ass', she was going to make sure that he got to pound her. Licking up more of the cum from her fingers, she quickly gathered up the last stream of his seed and fed it past her lips. Now, it was time to get into position for the ultimate pounding that she knew was coming. If this man could fuck her pussy the way he did, Britney knew that she was in for a world of pleasure real soon. She rose from the couch and turned to the side. Sinking her hands down into the couch, she let her knees sink into it and then raised her ass up for him. Looking over her shoulder, she watched him get into position from the side of the couch. Thanks to this position, he could stand on his feet and ram her. His eyes starred down at her huge ass. To Mike, this was the greatest ass in the world for a while girl. He brought his hand up and softly caressed her left cheek. Britney looked over her shoulder and moaned.   
  
"Mmmmmm, I'm ready for it. Give me that big black cock! Ram my ass with it!"   
  
"Oh yeah, I have always dreamed of this ass..."   
  
Moving his hands up, Mike pushed his left hand down over her back while using his right hand to guide his cock past her thick cheeks and into her dark hole. Britney bit her lower lip as she felt the head of his dark meat sliding on in. She took a deep breath and once she felt both of his hands down on her back, she knew it was time. Mike thrust forward into her ass and let out a moan while Britney screamed in excitement.   
  
"Oh, yeah! Yes! Get it!! Fuck my ass!!!"   
  
The call for a pounding was heard. With a few easy pumps into her ass, Mike moaned. He wanted to enjoy this slowly at first. This was something he had always dreamed of and now he was doing it. Once he had a few easy thrusts deep into her, he bucked his hips and began to ram into her ass with intensity. Fucking her huge white ass hard with his long dark meat stick. Britney's body began to shake, her breasts bounced from under her while she sank her nails into the couch. Gritting her teeth for a moment, she screamed out to him.   
  
"OHHHHHHHHHH YES!!!! FUCK ME!!! FUCK MY BIG ASS!!!!"   
  
Pound after pound, Mike rammed her juicy booty with his long cock. Over and over, he didn't stop at all. Britney's moaning and screaming echoed all through the room. She loved having a man that wouldn't hold back when it came to her rear and so far, Mike had proved beyond her expectations. She hung her head down as her body shook. He reached his hand back and smacked the left cheek of her ass while still plowing into her. He grunted before bragging out.   
  
"God damn, this ass is spectacular!!"   
  
"Yeah!! Who's your bitch, Mike!?"   
  
"BRITNEY FUCKING SPEARS, THAT'S WHO!!!"   
  
He loved it that she asked him that question. He sank his hands back down into her back and continued to ram her, fucking that ass like it was a goal in his life. Britney moaned and closed her eyes, screaming out to him.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, god!!! Harder, HARDER! FUCK MY ASS LIKE I'M YOUR BITCH!!!"   
  
Slamming into her harder, Mike was starting to wear himself out into exhaustion. The way they had been fucking each other going on a few hours was beginning to take a toll. He wanted to really pound her ass harder now. Slowing himself down to a halt, he called out to her.   
  
"Britney...Get on the floor for me."   
  
"Ohhhhh, you want your bitch on the floor!?"   
  
"Yeah, right fucking now!"   
  
Easing his cock from her dark tunnel, he reached his hand back and smacked her right cheek. Slapping her ass to force her to laugh. She looked over her shoulder before crawling off the couch and moving down onto the floor. Mike moved behind her as he watched her simply get into position again. Her knees and hands mounted on the floor, he spread his legs out and came behind her while she pushed her ass back up for him. Gripping her cheeks, he pulled them apart and thrust his cock back into her dark hole. Britney gasped for her breath before screaming out.   
  
"OHHHH, FUCK!!!"   
  
There was no real particular reason why Mike all of a sudden wanted her to move. He liked to switch positions back and forth before he forced himself to cum and right now, he was on that journey. Pushing his hands back up to her sides, he rammed his cock back into that ass and began to fuck her ass as hard as he could. Britney gritted her teeth, moaning in a growling voice before screaming out to him.   
  
"OHHHHH YEAH, THAT'S IT!!! THAT'S IT!!! FUCK DAT ASS!!!! FUCK YOUR BITCH IN THE ASS!!!"   
  
It would have been funny to him if they weren't in the heat of the moment. To hear Britney refer to herself as his bitch just made the whole feeling even sexier. In this position, he rammed her harder and faster than before. Britney began to lose her grip on the floor, sliding her hands up as her knees sank down. Mike pushed his hands down on her back, towering over her as he continued to ram her ass with his long black cock. He gritted his teeth, unable to hold back while he pumped away into the ass he dreamed of fucking for all those years. Mike screamed out to her.   
  
"YEAH! FUCK YEAH!!! THIS ASS IS STILL THE BEST!!!"   
  
"Ohhhhhhh, fuck my ass!!"   
  
Britney's voice was beginning to go hoarse from all her screaming and moaning for the day. As much as Mike didn't want this pleasure to end, he knew that from all this time ramming her ass that it wouldn't last forever. He could already feel the cum building up in his cock and imagined blasting her beautiful face in his seed. With a couple final pumps into her back door hole, he came to a stop and spanked her left ass cheek to get her attention.   
  
"Baby, I'm gonna cum! I need you to get up for me and turn around!"   
  
It wasn't a request, it was an order. Softly, he eased his cock out of her ass and watched it pop up from her white ass cheeks. With his hands free from her back, Britney wasted no time getting back up on her knees and turning around to face him and his long dark meat. She wrapped her little white hand back around his shaft, just before Mike spoke up.   
  
"I'm gonna cum soon, baby..."  
  
Stroking his shaft, Britney lowered her lip and gave him a slutty little face before speaking up.   
  
"Oh yeah, and where do you want to cum? All over my face?"   
  
"Fuck yeah, you're gonna get blasted in cum! Suck it one last time, baby!"   
  
Opening her mouth, she looked up into his eyes as she took the head of his dark meat back into her mouth. Britney sucked on it one last time, bobbing her head up and down while her fingers met at the base of the shaft. Mike stood there watching this blonde goddess suck his cock one last time. She came up with a loud pop noise before spitting on the shaft, using her hand to rub in her saliva. Britney looked up at him and laughed before speaking her slutty words.   
  
"You gonna cum for me, Mike? Gonna cum all over this bitch's face!?"   
  
"Ohhhhh yeah, open your mouth Britney!"   
  
Reaching his hand down, Mike gripped his cock forcing Britney to let go of it. She looked up at him at him, her eyes simply begging for a mess to be made of her face. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth while he stroked his dick. Within seconds, he took a deep breath and finally, it came.   
  
"FUCK!!!! Ohhhhh yeah, ohhhhh yeah baby! Take that cum!"   
  
Mike's cock erupted sending a thick wad of his seed flying over the middle of her forehead. A second wave of cum went flying to her right cheek, splashing right under her eye. Another wad flew up the left side of her face, drenching her left eye and eyebrow. Britney giggled feeling all the cum flying over her face. Another spurt of cum shot over her cheek again, dripping down her neck and to her tits.   
  
"Oh my god, you're drenching me! Mmmmmmm!!"   
  
She couldn't help but laugh as she felt the warm substance hitting her face. Britney moaned and finally, he pushed the head of his cock to her open mouth and allowed her to milk out the final spurts and drops of his seed. Britney closed her lips over the head and sucked on it, emptying his shaft of any last drops. She kissed the head before opening her eyes and smiling up at him. The cum over her left eye dripped down.   
  
"Mmmmmmm, that was a lot of fun Mike! I sure enjoyed being your bitch today!"   
  
Laughing at her, Mike just watched as she took one of her hands and scooped up the cum from her left cheek and fed it to her mouth. She looked in his eyes as she took his cock and gave it one final suck. Easing the head into her mouth to allow her to make a loud pop noise as she released him from her mouth. Mike groaned before speaking out to her.   
  
"Baby, that was some of the best sex I ever had...Ohhhh man, I didn't want that to end."   
  
"Awwww thanks, Mike! You know how to use that big cock of yours, I had a lot of fun too!"   
  
******************  
  
2 WEEKS LATER  
  
On a Thursday afternoon, Mike began to dress in his jogging pants and get his headphones ready for his usual day out jogging. It was only 8 in the morning so far, but he figured it was the best time to do his usual run around the neighborhood. Two laps were what he always did, one good hour of running. After the fun he had with Britney just a few weeks ago, it was something he kept thinking about during his work outs at the gym and when he went jogging. Both of them had remained in contact texting back and forth, cracking jokes at one another. She teased him about putting in a song, some bragging rights that he managed to fuck her. In return, he teased her about her Vegas shows and all the attention she must get around locals of that area.   
  
Throwing his headphones over his neck, he grabbed his sneakers off the rack near the front door and moved to lace them up over his feet. A cheap pair of sneakers were the best to go out jogging, at least that is what he thought. While he shoved his left foot into the shoe and began to lace up the strings, his cellphone caught his attention from vibrating in his pocket. Mike sat down on the floor and grabbed his phone to the alert of a text message. It was from Britney.   
  
_'Just heard back from the studio an hour ago! Mark your calendar for two weeks, we will be shooting the music video! Hope you're doing well, hun! Love, Britney XOXO <3'_  
  
Upon reading the text, Mike smiled big. It was all coming true, he would be spending even more time with this woman. He already had accomplished the one thing he always dreamed of with Britney, but to a shoot music video with her was a whole other level. This was something he could always be proud of following his career. Grabbing the other sneaker to slip his foot into, he couldn't wait to hit the street now and go jogging. This was going to be a great morning full of wonderful thoughts on his mind.   
  
**THE END**


End file.
